Pain and All Beyond
by BlowYouAway
Summary: One minute the treasure didn't even matter, then the next minute she lost it forever. Found herself crying, things were shattered and no longer was she the blonde dragon Temari. How can one incident change everything so much? Why? Because this was... Pain and All Beyond. ShikaTema Hurt/Comfort/Romance
1. Prologue

_**Pain and All Beyond**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and never will.

A/N: Skip this if you wanna but let me just tell you this. This is my first Naruto fic and I'm not really sure if the characters are OOC of not(Probably). So don't get all cocky about it if they're really OOC because I'm trying my best thanks.

* * *

Prologue

Streaks of golden sunlight filtered through the clean glass and lit up the room.

With a loud yawn Shikamaru sat up slightly not wanting to wake the blonde dragon that lay messily beside him. The sunlight fell lightly on the blonde's face. If he tried he wouldn't have been able to resist the urge, his hand moved on it's own and brushed the golden lock of hair away. From the touch, there must have been an electric shock for her eyes fluttered open to unlock teal eyes staring sleepily back at him.

Temari struggled free from Shikmaru's arms.

"It's hot in here." Temari complained as she flung the jumbled blankets on top of Shikamaru and got out of bed.

Even before Shikamaru could push-off the covers to see Temari naked she was already in a bath robe.

"I'll be in the shower if you need me... Unless you want to come in with me" Temari told him flatly.

"You troublesome woman." With a grumble he got out of bed and jumped in the shower with a naked Temari.

He wrapped his arms around Temari's middle and savoured the hard cold water cascading on top of them.

"Get ooff." Temari shrugged out of Shikamaru's arms.

"Why in such a bad mood?"

For once, Shikamaru was being the more forward one, which was quite unusual seeing that Temari was usually the one who made the first moves and all.

"I dunno, shut up and go make me a sandwich."

"Pshh fine."

* * *

That morning and afternoon wasn't that much better either. With Temari still complaining and in a bad mood even Shikamaru was being proactive unlike usual.

"Why did we have to do it last night of all the time in the world!" Temari yelled across the room with tomato juice dripping from the mouth.

"What.. you were the one who wanted to!"

"Make me another sandwich." The blonde ordered.

"That was your sixth one. We're outta bread anyways. Why are you acting like your pregnant?"

"I hate you too. First off, I am not pregnant and never want to be and secondly food cravings don't start this early. Get your facts right mister." Temari sneered at the sheepish Nara in the kitchen.

Shikamaru let out a long-suffering sigh.

* * *

If I get at least one review within this week I will continue, thanks if you even read this. I promise, it will get a lot better!


	2. Why Now?

I got a review! My utmost sincere thanks to my first reviewer!

You give me motivationnnnn! Oh God, I'm starting to sound like Might Guy/ Ro But I just had to!ck Lee. No no, I do not care about youth.

Anyways...

Disclaimer: *Sigh* Do I have to so this everytime? "I do not and never will own Naruto. I promise you, Naruto kun and Hinata chan would be together already! Even though their still at war.

* * *

Why Now?

_"Con..Congratulations Temari-chan!" Hinata let a small giggle escape her lips._

_Other people like her brothers Gaara and Kankuro, the hokage Naruto and other friends gathered around her and gave her wishes of luck and little annoying smiles and chuckles. Yet none of them actually seemed to care or even mean anything they said. No, far worse it seemed more like devilish sneers and evil laughs and wished of bad luck. What was all this? What was happening? _

"No!" Temari screamed as she bolted upright, giving herself a slight migraine.

Sweat streaked down her pale face and hair pooled everywhere around her eyes. With a flick of irritation she brushed them away with her hand.

"Wha?" Shikamaru with his sleepy eyes bored into the blondes.

"It was so real, yet so unreal at the same time. I mean they... they wouldn't be like that right? It was only some imagination, like genjutsu playing with my mind right?"

Shikamaru stared. Confusion written all over his face.

"Not the type to apologise, but I'm sorry. I must have caused you so much stress now you've lost your mind. Just try go to sleep, we'll go see Sakura first thing tomorow morning." The Nara sighed trying to push his wife down back into bed.

"No! Shut-up you nut head. If you don't know what going on just sleep!" Temari gave Shikamaru a good spank in the head.

"Troublesome woman." He muttered pulling the covers over his ponytailed head.

After a few minutes Temari was back into the nightmare...

_Temari backed away to the door. _

_"Are you leaving already? Oh you forgot this..." Hinata sneered and stuffed something in her hand._

_Temari stared, just stared at the object that lay in her hands._

The blonde's eyes snapped open.

"Wake up Shikamaru!" She violently pushed off the covers and dragged her poor husband out of bed.

"Sakura's probably not even awake yet!" He whined not knowing what was going on.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! You retard, move your damned ass and look for a condom wrapper, search in the bin or whatever."

After hours of searching the sun finally got out of bed and beamed down on the village hidden by the leaves.

Shikamaru panted hard, sweat rolling down his temple like rain. Temari wasn't any better.

"What's going on." The angry Nara demanded.

"I don't know! Don't ask me, please just get out and go on some stupid mission, have some sake or something. Just please get out for a moment." She begged. But Shikamaru didn't care.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what the hell is going on." He lay back on the bed, his arms behind his head, his eyes even closed.

"I'll explain later please just get out."

The nara sighed, a sign of defeat.

* * *

She cried silently, tucked under the safety of the covers. She had checked over and over, begging that it was wrong. unfortunately it was all true.

She had had god damn morning sickness, forcing her to make at least a thousand trips to the toilet.

Yet none of it really bothered her, she felt nothing more the anger, exasperation and even some pity for herself. She had one question running through her mind. _Why now?_ Why now of all times? Just why am I pregnant now?!

* * *

Ok this chapter seemed a little rushed, agreed? I know I promised it'll get a lot better but I just had to hold it off until the next chapter. Anyways, I'm trying to put in some humour here and there so bear with me if it seems all OOC. If you have no idea what is going on then umm, err wait for the next chapter!


End file.
